


长夜将明

by laetitial



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: 上.重生后的大梅，中.安姐X大梅触手美女长批系列
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

上

Maedhros总是做梦，从他自曼多斯的殿堂重生，从他将自己放逐，独居在亲族早已离去的世界之后。  
那些梦里，他看见双圣树光明下的提力安城，微风拂过他卷曲的红发，远处庭院传来隐约的嘈杂声响，他年轻兄弟在争执打闹着走向马厩。属于Findekano的金发带，深深纠缠进被暖风拂乱的红发里。时光那么好，肌肤相贴的燥热惹得他低声抱怨，大脑一片空白，所有思维随着顶撞的动作，在他堂弟强健的臂弯里持续下沉、下沉……他的腰肢则截然相反地努力向上弯折，更加地贴近，双腿在对方的请求下张开到不能更大。他睁大眼睛，努力直视Findekano的蓝眼睛——在他祖父的王庭中，大部分精灵则是谦恭的、略微垂下眼睛以示尊重，但Maitimo可以。他喜欢这样，直视着他堂弟的眼睛，随着身体摆动的节奏，Maitimo抓紧发间的金发带，连同散落其上的黑发，发带把它们联结在一起——  
随后那联结断开，黑发浸入血中，他深爱的蓝瞳里滴落的血珠，一颗，再一颗，和Maitimo的红发难辨你我，他带着属于他堂弟的血持续坠落……  
Maedhros再一次从梦里惊醒，属于Findekano和Maitimo的回忆在难以计数的光阴之后急速地褪色，和早已记不清的体温一起，日渐冰冷下去。  
对于Maedhros来说，这一天和往常没有任何不同。他无法自我原谅，得不到救赎，他远离亲族，自我放逐。他在怀恋的梦里被现实击垮，身下的孔洞一片濡湿和空虚，他的身体饥渴，却得不得任何来自心底渴望的抚慰。  
好在，对此Maedhros早已习惯。床头昏暗的夜灯被熄灭了，属于精灵的、莹白的手臂熟练地探进床头柜的第一个抽屉里，在深处摸索着。随着他的动作，来自当代人类的贴心发明，每晚抚慰寂寞身体的柔软硅胶玩具被从袋子里小心拽了出来，柔软的硅胶被出大大小小凹凸不平的吸盘，攀附在长而扭曲的触手状假阳具上，这邪恶狰狞的东西却拥有最高贵的配色，蓝与银在每一根凸起的筋脉上交映——来自他堂弟也是他丈夫家族的颜色，这让Maedhros在获得快乐的同时又背负着难以言说的罪恶感。  
在看到那玩具的瞬间，下体又不自觉挤出一股粘稠液体，湿透的阴道口在假阳具圆钝的三角形头部挤压下露出了缝隙，Maedhros的身体软下去，色素浅淡的阴唇甫一敞开又开始滴水，头部沾了他的体液更濡湿微凉，在他的阴道里缓慢稳定的来回摩擦，那些看似无害的吸盘，和侧面的倒刺随着进出碾过肉壁，戴着极强的入侵性把他的阴道整个撑开，身体却被迫大敞着接受猛烈撞击。  
Maedhros的脸几乎红得像他的头一样，他不得不咬住自己的左手，吞下喉咙深处发出的哽咽和柔软的呻吟，那只已经完好无损的右手，则用力抓着振动的假阳具，试图让它的入侵再慢一些。但是他的阴蒂肿胀不堪，悄悄探出了头，被假阳具揉搓着，让他每一分钟都变得更潮湿。这做成触手状的东西还在努力向着深处挤进去，Maedhros躺在那里，为了忍住几乎难以抑制的吟叫而更加用力的咬着自己——在这方面他对待自己近乎严苛，解决需求只是基本的生活必须，他不应当像个不知羞耻的罪恶荡妇一样表现出任何多余的快乐——假阳具的最后一个结也没进去，被他又水又紧的阴道夹得死。他哽咽着，眼泪控制不住地在脸颊上流淌，然后达到了高潮，娇嫩的肉壁还在高潮余韵中痉挛，下身茂密的红色毛发沾染着阴茎喷出的白浊，被用完的东西就被拉了出来，随后一大股潮水涌出，彻底喷湿了床单。  
Maedhros眼神空洞地望着天花板，他的脸颊和他的心一样冰冷，他的下身沉浸在愉悦里，心底却已经被对他丈夫的思念和好似背叛的罪恶填满了。


	2. Chapter 2

中

在大多数精灵面前，Nelyafinwe都有着绝对的威严，身高也好，来自于父辈的出身也好，而在这幽深的安格班囚笼之内，金发迈雅却对Nelyafinwe毫无忌惮。  
对方爱抚他的脸颊，蛇样冰冷黏腻的舌头在光滑的皮肤上下游动，带起一阵阵细微地战栗。属于冷血动物的竖瞳直勾勾地盯着他，口中吐出裹着甜蜜糖浆的毒液。  
“看来我们的漂亮王子对我主的提议毫不动心了。”Sauron说着，凑上去辗转吮吸他丰润的红唇，随后拉扯出不堪的血丝。  
和美丽外表绝不相称的是迈雅肮脏罪恶的真实面目，如今他将全部的无名恶意发泄在眼前的红发精灵身上：“我的美人，既然你选择拒绝善意，那么就放弃挣扎吧。”  
迈雅在红发精灵耳边柔情蜜语，“在这里，Melkor即是唯一的主人，准备好剥下你身之荣光，接受来自安格班的馈赠了吗？”  
“不，”他昂起头，发誓绝不会向着黑暗大敌屈膝，即使他的四肢都被铁链束缚，唯一的抵抗只有自己的言语，“比起听信谎言，我更想看到你们的毁灭，看你如何在注定的灭亡中挣扎，直到肉身消弭。你赖以为生的力量就要消失了，你的灵魂将永远得不到安息。”  
迈雅用他金色的束瞳死死盯着王子灰色的眼睛，面部有些许肌肉的抽动，也许即使在地穴之中，他依然惧怕这样的未来。  
良久，迈雅笑了，从他口中吐出的话音更像蛇的嘶鸣：“或许我该留着你这双波光潋滟的眼，以让你能够看得到未来是否如你所愿，”他的脸离开王子的身体，身后的黑暗逐渐扭曲、有什么东西在黑雾里弥散开了，“但是在此之前，他们有更好的用处——”  
那些黑暗中蠕动着的东西逐渐浮现在Nelyafinwe眼前，巨大、狰狞的，海底巨兽一样的触手缓慢地攀附上来，粗糙如同枯树枝一样的表皮，其上攀附了密密麻麻树瘤样的凸起，泛起一阵阵腥臭气息。  
它们移动地小心缓慢，从脚趾开始，一点点向上攀爬，生怕放过哪怕一寸在黑暗里珍珠一样泛着光的肌肤。更细的那些缠绕上王子修长有力的腿，让滴落粘液的吸盘紧紧吸吮大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉，Nelyafinwe紧紧咬住嘴唇，不肯泄露丝毫声音，金发的迈雅对此很是不满，于是那些触手加快了征伐，更多细小的分枝伸进他的下体探索。  
随着细小触手探进干涩的阴道，Nelyafinwe才意识到这些触手的顶端竟然是生有牙齿的，它们啃咬，张开小却尖利的齿啃咬甬道内的嫩肉，让骄傲的诺多王子头晕眼花，不由自出地张开紧闭的唇。攀在胸前的那些紧随其上，包裹着小巧乳头开始吸吮，如同次生子的婴儿，不停歇地、努力地试图吸出奶水。  
他不放弃挣扎，试图咬断进犯口腔的那些，却被猛然膨胀的触手直直顶向喉口，恶心和屈辱让他摇着头想要躲避，但除了红发散落、狼狈的铺满肩头，被无处附着的触手缠绕，抹上大量腥液之外毫无用处。  
Sauron在旁边咯咯笑出声来，终于舍得伸出形状美丽的手指，爱抚他的下身，“Matimo，”他又甜蜜地在Nelyafinwe耳边低语了，手下的动作却更狠厉，揪住他的阴蒂，用指甲来回抠弄，感觉到红发精灵因为阴蒂的刺激逐渐分泌出更多体液，滴滴答答落在地面上，被黑暗里的怪物迅速吸吮干净了。充血的花豆被迈雅从包皮里翻出，掐着碾磨，让Nelyafinwe尖叫着扭动腰肢，被快感冲上头顶，随着眼泪滴落喃喃地恳求——  
但是Sauron拒绝他“停止”的哀求，开始操纵那些怪物不停歇地吸吮裹弄他的乳头，让那些齿一样的东西咬破乳头注入不明的液体，“我可爱的王子啊，”他叹息，亲吻Nelyafinwe合上的占着泪水的眼皮，“接下来，你的乳汁将会喂饱安格班所有的军队，让它们更加强壮，让它们更加勇猛——或许会像你亲爱的堂弟一样勇猛——自己的奶水浇灌大的怪物正在残杀自己的亲族，这样的赠礼你喜欢吗——”  
“弑亲者。”


End file.
